Un día en el Parque de Atracciones
by mcviales
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran son amigos desde hace años y ambos sienten algo mas que amistad por el otro, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se atreve a confesarse, podra eso cambiar con un viaje al Parque de Atracciones un 14 de febrero? -One shot-


Hola! Este es mi primer fic asi que no sean tan malos conmigo xD Espero que les guste, no me habia dado cuenta lo divertido que era escribir fanfics y mas cuando te gusta tanto sobre quienes lo estas haciendo jejeje

**Disclaimer:** Sakura Card Captor ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo pertenece a las genias CLAMP, yo solo cree la historia.

**Aclaraciones:** POV significa "Point of View" en ingles, que va siendo lo mismo que "Punto de Vista" en español

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Hola, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y vivo en una pequeña ciudad llamada Tomoeda. Hoy es 14 de febrero, el famoso día de San Valentin, de los enamorados o como prefieren llamarlo otros, día de la amistad. Se supondría que en estas fechas deberíamos estar con nuestro novio o novia, pero ese no es mi caso, o por lo menos ya no más. Acabo de terminar con mi novio Hiroto Ichiba, un chico de mi colegio muy popular entre las chicas ya que es capitan del equipo de baloncesto, y sus ojos azules, pelo rubio y musculos bien formados lo hacen bastante atractivo; hace 1 mes me pidió salir con él y yo le dije que si, aunque en realidad no estaba muy interesada en él, pero nunca habia tenido novio antes y creo que a mis 17 años ya va siendo hora. Nos llevabamos bastante bien, Ichiba era muy bromista y alegre (pero a veces era demasiado despreocupado) y parecia buena persona, si, parecia, por que me di cuenta que no era nada mas que un farsante el día que lo escuche por error hablando con sus amigos cuando iba a clase de educacion fisica. Todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... aunque pensandolo bien, no distó mucho de ayer.

_*Flashback*_

_-Bien! Despues de esta clase solo falta japonés y podemos ir a casa!_

_En una clase vacia se escuchan unas voces y decido acercarme, puedo distinguir las voces de Hiroto y algunos de sus amigos._

_-No es justo hombre, sabes que bromeaba cuando dije esa cantidad!_

_-Nada de peros Taichi, gane la apuesta, Kinomoto es mi novia y tu me debes 1000 yenes!_

_-Hiroto-kun?-Susúrro_

_-Sigo sin creer que le hayas pedido salir a Kinomoto, lo peor es que la muy tonta se cree el cuento de que te gusta_

_Todos ellos se rien._

_-Oh vamos Ryo, no seas tan malo, por lo menos no pueden negar que tiene buen cuerpo, no es asi Hiroto?_

_-Ja! Ni que lo digas Kotarou! Pero no es mi tipo, es demasiado inocente e ingenua, y prefiero chicas como Kumiko que ademas tiene mas delantera._

_Vuelven a reir y ni puedo escuchar mas, salgo corriendo hacia el patio del colegio y no regreso hasta que terminan las clases solamente para recoger mis utiles y mi bolso e irme a casa, pero no cuento con encontrarme a Syaoran alli._

_-Sakura? Donde estabas? Por que no viniste a clases? Paso algo?-Pregunta con preocupación_

_-No... no me pasa nada_

_-Sakura, no trates de mentirme-Oh vamos, que ni yo me lo creí!_

_-Es que..._

_*Fin flashback*_

Al final no pude mas y me abrazé a él mientras lloraba, a decir verdad solo lo hacia por que mi orgullo estaba roto, en realidad no me gustaba a Ichiba ni nada por el estilo, pero yo de tonta confiaba en Ichiba y él me habia traicionado, le conté todo a Syaoran y él me consoló y me acompañó a casa.

Que quien es Syaoran? Bueno, él es mi mejor amigo desde hace 8 años, cuando se mudo a Japón, y adecir verdad... bueno pues... él me gusta... lo descubrí hace un par de años pero nunca me atrevi a decirle nada, quiero decir, era mi mejor amigo y no quería arriesgarme a perderlo para siempre, y seamos sinceros él no podría fijarse en alguien como yo, aniñada, infantil, torpe y super despistaza, asi que me conformé con el rol de mejor amiga, aunque eso implicara tener que aguantar los celos y no poder reclamar nada cuando otras alumnas del colegio se lo comian con la mirada, o hasta de la misma calle, pero es que Syaoran parece un dios griego! Quiero decir, tiene unos ojos profundos color ámbar que cambian con el sol, el pelo despeinado de un color chocolate que ondea con el viento, y unos musculos en sus brazos y pecho que no son exagerados pero se nota que hace ejercicio y esta en muy buena forma, y sin olvidar que es atento, inteligente, cariñoso, a veces un poco reserved y serio pero igual me gusta esa parte de su personalidad, y como olvidar que ademas tiene un tra-! *ejem*, perdón, creo que me emocioné jejeje Recuerdan que dije que acepte sali con Ichiba por que a mi edad necesitaba novio? Pues era mentira, queria intentar olvidar a Syaoran, pensaba que si salia con un chico guapo y buena persona podria enamorarme de él y olvidar a Syaoran, pero no solo no funcionó, si no que Hiroto Ichiba resultó nada mas y nada menos que en un tonto que salió conmigo solo por una apuesta, aunque al parecer el karma estuvo de mi parte por que al día siguiente de que lo corté llegó con varios moretones y el labio partido... ahora que lo pienso, que le habrá pasado para quedar tan mal? En fin, no me interesa, se lo tenía bien merecido.

En estos instantes me encuentro corriendo hacia en el parque de atracciones, Syaoran me invitó ayer puesto que yo obviamente no tenia planes con nadie mas y me dijo que quería pasar conmigo este día como todos los años anteriores, solo con la excepcion de que Tomoyo (mi mejor amiga y prima) no estaría con nosotros por que saldrá con su nuevo novio Eriol (llego un poco despues que Syaoran al colegio, es inglés y siempre se llevo bien con Tomoyo, a mi parecer hacen una pareja preciosa y les tengo un poco de envidia, cuanto no daria por ser la novia de Syaoran, Tomoyo sigue insistiendo en que me le declare pero no encuentro el valor), oh si y como siempre voy tarde, no puedo despertarme temprano una vez para variar?

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

Mi nombre es Syaoran Li y tengo 17 años de edad, llegué a Japón hace 8 años, soy bastante reservado y no me gusta mucho relacionarme con los demás, pero debo decir que mi estanci hasta ahora ha sido de la mejor gracias una personita llamada Sakura Kinomoto. Al principio la veia un poco pesada por que siempre me hablaba y trataba de que hiciera toda clase de cosas, ademas era un tanto gritona, pero termino convirtiendose en mi mejor amiga y luego quede perdidamente enamorado de ella. No le he dicho nada, temo que no me corresponda y perder su amistad.

Hace poco Sakura aceptó salir con un chico del colegio, tuve que tragarme mis celos bestiales y aceptarlo, pero Tomoyo me dijo que Sakura solo habia aceptado por que él insistia mucho y no estaba interesado en él realmente y me tranquilice un poco, que por que me lo dijo? Por que detras de esa cara y sonrisa de ángel y de nunca-lastimare-una-mosca se encontraba la mente mas maliciosa, perspicaz y observadora que existe y como es de suponer no pasó por alto mi constante sonrojo y nerviosismo al estar con Sakura y claramente ya sabe mis sentimientos por la castaña.

Hace un par de días me enteré que el hijo de $ #* del EXnovio de Sakura... wow, eso se escucha **realmente** bien, *ejem*, volviendo al tema; no había mas que jugado con los sentimientos de Sakura ya que solo le habia pedido salir por una tonta apuesta. Me entere por Sakura quien cuando se entero no asisitio a las ultimas clases y solo volvio a recoger sus pertenencias, en ese momento se echó a llorar en mis brazos y me lo contó todo, sentia una furia incontrolable correr por mis venas, consolé a Sakura y la acompañé hasta su casa, al día siguiente por la tarde (el mismo en el que Sakura lo corto por cierto), me encargué de hacerle pagar al tal Ichiba, no saben cuanto lo disfruté, y la pobre de Sakura en su inocencia sigue sin saber que fui yo el que le di la paliza de su vida a ese imbécil, y eso que lo ayudaron sus amigos, si no, hubiera quedado mucho peor, **nadie** se mete con **mi** Sakura.

Todo esto del novio y varias noches en vela anteriores a eso me hizo tomar un desición por fin, le diré a Sakura de mis sentimientos, asi que la invité hoy a salir como en años anteriores, claro que acordé con Tomoyo y Eriol para que no nos acompañaran como siempre en estas fechas (con lo que casi quedo sordo por los gritos de emoción de Tomoyo por cierto, por suerte pude apartar el telefono a tiempo, juro que se escuchó por todo el edificio) y estoy aqui mismo frente al parque esperandola. Ahora, tengo un pequeño, minusculo problema que oh si, es la parte **mas importante **de todo el plan, no tengo ni la menor idea de que ni cuando le voy a decir...

Veo a Sakura correr a lo lejos, pobre, de seguro no se dió cuenta de que no se le ha hecho tarde y mas bien llego temprano, es tan despistada, pero eso es una de las cosas que tanto me gustan de ella... kami-sama sueno terriblemente cursi, pero que le puedo hacer?

-Lo siento!-Dice ella tratando de recuperar el aire y con una carita de perro abandonado-Se me ha echo tarde como siempre. Has esperado demasiado?

-No, hace poco llegué-Solo una mentirijilla piadosa, llegue hace mucho para pensar que decirle, sin exito claro-Ademas no estas tarde, en realidad llegaste 10 minutos antes-digo con una sonrisa

-Hoe? En serio?-Mira a su reloj-Es cierto! Ayer adelante el reloj para que no se me hiciera tarde, mira que soy despistada!-Dice con un suspiro, adoro su expresividad

-Y bueno, nos vamos?

-Si!

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Nos adentramos en el parque y empezamos a subir a toda clase de atracciones, a la montaña rusa, las sillas voladoras, carritos chocadores... Ocasionalmente compramos bocadillos y dulces en los puestos, Syaoran no se puede resistir a comprar un helado de chocolate, es un adicto a los chocolates, si fuera por él los comeria todo el día y todos los días, yo por mi parte compro uno de fresa.

-Le ofrezco una rosa a la señorita?-Dice un vendedor por el dia de San Valentín

-Hoe? Oh no, gracias!

-Si, deme una -dice Syaoran extendiendo un billete al vendedor y luego me pasa la rosa

-No Syaoran-kun, no hace falta! En serio!-No puedo evitar que el sonrojo se extienda por mi cara

-Por favor acéptala, quiero dartela-Dice con una sonrisa que perfectamente serviria para un anuncio de television

-M-muchas g-gracias Syaoran-kun-Por que tenia que ser tan tierno?

Seguimos caminando por el parque de atracciones y luego fuimos a almorzar, allí aproveche a entregarle un chocolate que habia hecho yo misma para él, es mi idea o Syaoran se sonrojo? Tiene que haber sido mi imaginación, el no podria sonrojarse por eso, verdad?

Seguimos recorriendo los juegos y de pronto miro unos mas tradicionales al lado del camino con unos peluches preciosos como premio.

-Syaoran-kun mira! Podemos ir a esos? Si?!

-Por supuesto, a cual de todos quieres ir?

-A ese!-señalo uno en los que habia que disparar a una diana para ganar un peluche, habia uno con forma de oso que tenia que ganar, era demasiado lindo como para quedarse ahi, mencione que me encantan los ositos de peluche?

-Pues vamos entonces

Syaoran tira primero, son tres oportunidades y él a la primera acierta, es increible, como premio no sabe que escoger, era gracioso verlo como buscaba algo que no fuera tan femenino, al final termina llevandose un llavero de un gato negro y ojos azules, me recuerda al gato de Eriol.

Ahora es mi turno, tiro una vez y por poco le doy al pobre señor del puesto y me sonrojo, que vergüenza! El malo de Syaoran trato de contener una risa, pero al final no pudo hacerlo, yo por mi parte le dedique una cara fingida de enojo. A ver segundo intento! Nada, mas lejos del centro no puedo haber estado, suspiro y me voy resignando a no ganar ese dichoso peluche.

-Ven, te ayudo-dice Syaoran mientras se acerca a mi-Debes pararte de esta manera, asi te apoyas con esta a la hora de hacer el tiro-Dice mientras me toca una pierna con su mano y no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío-Ahora subes un poco los brazos y agarras firmemente la pistola de esta manera-posa sus manos sobre las mias y mi cara no podria estar mas roja por la cercanía-Y ahora...disparas-Dice casi en un susurro, juro que si no es por que Syaoran me tiene practicamente abrazada ya me hubiera caido, tiro del gatillo y... le doy en el centro a la diana.

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

Ver a Sakura fallar tan estrepitosamente en ese juego de tiro al blanco resultaba tan comico y tierno a la vez, decido aprovecharme de la situacion y ayudarla, lo se, es el truco mas viejo del libro, pero con lo despistada que es Sakura no se dará cuenta que solo lo hago con el pretexto de estar cerca de ella, noto como se sonroja mientas le explico como hacerlo, cuando dispara le da al centro de la diana. Puedo ver como pone en su cara una sonrisa brillante.

-Lo hice! Muchisimas gracias Syaoran-kun!-De un salto se da la vuelta y me ahoga en un abrazo, hace falta decir que veo estrellas a mi alrededor?

-N-no es nada...

-Excelente! Que quieres de premio jovencita?-dice el señor del puesto

-Oh cierto!-Sakura deja de abrazarme y de inmediato apunta aun osito de peluche color amarillo-Quiero este por favor!

-Por supuesto, aqui tiene. Que pasen un buen día!

-Gracias-decimos al unísono y partimos a ver mas atracciones, aunque no puedo dejar de escuchar una señora del puesto de antes a lo lejos que dice algo como "Pero que pareja muchachos tan lindos! Se ve que se quieren mucho", me sonrojo hasta las orejas, si supiera, Sakura al parecer no escuchó el comentario por que seguia como si nada con su oso de peluche, definitivamente de este día no pasa que le diga lo que siento a Sakura.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, pronto tendriamos que irnos a casa y yo nada le había dicho a Sakura, kami-sama dame fuerzas! Veo como Sakura fija su mirada en la rueda de la fortuna. Perfecto!

-Oye Sakura, que te parece si subimos a la rueda de la fortuna antes de irnos a casa?

-Si! Me parece estupendo!-Dice con una sonrisa encantadora

Hacemos la fila y por fin logramos entrar, ya mas alto la vista es hermosa, se puede ver el atardecer y algunas estrellas que ya empiezan a aparecer en el cielo, veo que Sakura esta maravillada con el paisaje y decido que este es el momento, es ahora o nunca.

-Sakura?-la llamo

-Si? Dime Syaoran-kun-Voltea a verme y me dedica una de sus tantas sonrisas

-Bueno y-yo...yo q-queria decirte algo-Genial, ya me puse nervioso, (notese el sarcasmo)

-Que cosa?-Me mira extrañada

-B-bueno *ejem*-Vamos Syaoran! Eres un Li, tienes que decirlo o si no nunca sabras si te corresponde-Sabes? H-hace tiempo yo me di cuenta de algo... Y-yo, quiero decir t-tu siempre has estado alli conmigo, a mi lado, siempre, desde que te conocí tu siempre estabas alli para dedicarme un sonrisa e iluminar mi dia -Sakura tenia los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, pero ya no habia vuelta atrás- Tu eres una persona maravillosa y yo...yo no pude evitarlo, Sakura, me gustas mucho, estoy enamorado de ti

* * *

**Sakura POV**

_"Sakura, me gustas mucho, estoy enamorado de ti"_

Esto...es un sueño? Syaoran acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo...? El... esta enamorado de mi...

-...-No sé que decir, estoy anonadada, esto... no puede ser verdad... O si?

-Entiendo... lo siento, creo que... no debi haber dicho eso, yo... solo olvidalo si?-dice Syaoran con la cara mas triste que le he visto nunca

-No...-Digo casi en un susurro

-Que?

-No, te equivocas Syaoran-kun!-Mi cara ya ha adquirido un fuerte color rojo pero lo miro directamente a los ojos para que vea que digo la verdad- Y-yo...yo tambien esoty enamorada de ti!

-C-como...? P-pero tu, estabas saliendo con ese tipo y... por que nunca me lo dijiste?-Dijo incrédulo

-Por que tenia miedo, tenia miedo de que no me correspondieras y no queria perderte... yo solo salí con Ichiba por que pense que si salia con alguien mas te olvidaria y no fue asi, yo-

-No digas más-Me interrumpió y luego se acero a mi y me besó... mi primer beso, de inmediato le correspondí, me sentia tan feliz, mi corazon latia rapidamente tanto que sentia que se saldria de mi pecho.

Syaoran se separó lentamente de mi, junto nuestras frentes y me miró a los ojos.

-Sakura... quieres ser mi novia?

-Si... por supuesto que si-Digo con una gran sonrisa

Bajamos de la rueda de la fortuna y Syaoran me llevo a casa mientras ibamos abrazados, este sin duda fue unos de los mejores días de mi vida.

_*Al día siguiente*_

Me despierto radiante y me alisto para ir al colegio nuevamente, estoy tan contenta que nada podra molestarme hoy, ni siquiera mi molesto hermano Touya.

Bajo a desayunar y luego de dar los buenos días a la foto de mi madre y a mi padre que estaba haciendo el desayuno (al parecer mi hermano todavia no bajaba, cosa rara, creo que la emocion de ver a Syaoran me desperto mucho antes) tomo asiento en la mesa irradiendo felicidad.

-Vaya, amaneciste muy feliz Sakura-Dice mi papá mientras me sirve el desayuno y me sonrie-Que te tiene tan contenta?

-B-bueno papá veras... es que...-De una vez el sonrojo se apodera de mi cara-Ayer, cuando sali con Syaoran él, bueno, él me confeso que yo le gustaba y ahora somos novios.

Claro que la suerte nunca esta de mi lado, y mi hermano Touya habia recien bajado las escaleras, escuchando todo lo que habia dicho justamente para poner cara de espanto y exclamar un:

-QUEEEEEE?!

* * *

Bueno, me despido, les dejo a ustedes pensar que sucede despues de que Touya escuchara la noticia del año xD


End file.
